In the Silence of Life
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: A quiet girl is taken by her friends and made a Trainer, even though she only wanted to be left alone. Now she will travel the lands to solve mysteries and embark on grand adventures.


I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Vaniville Town_

Someone who is sleeping past the time they are designated to wake up, really deserves a headbutt. That is what the Fletchling thought as he flew through the house, making his way to the upstairs room and to the occupant that was still asleep. Entering the room he let out an excited chirp as he circled the sleeper who was wrapped in their blankets like a shell.

Suddenly making a sharp turn he flew right into the area where the person's stomach would be. The entire bed shook as the person shot up, revealing it to be a girl with messy onyx hair. The bird chuckled to himself quietly as he flew out of the room. Pulling herself out of the bed she dropped her DS onto her pillow and made her way to the stairs. She tried to seem dignified and descend into the next room, but she tripped and then proceeded to fall down the stairs.

Slamming onto the floor she let out a silent groan as she heard someone walk towards her. Turning her head she spotted gray pants and dull yellow shoes. Turning her head even further she looked up her mother, who was staring down at her with an amused look. The girl pulled herself up as her mother began to chuckle. The Fletchling landed on a table behind her.

"You know Timothy, the floor is not a place for one's face."

The girl, now known as Timothy, waved her mother off as she tried to stand. Sleep still plaguing her muscles, she fell back to the floor. Her mother again burst into a laughing fit as she helped the tired girl to her feet. Timothy smiled and proceeded to walk past her mother into the living room, but was stopped and turned back towards the stairs. She looked over her shoulder and gave her mother a questioning look.

"No daughter of mine is going to go parading around in her pajamas. Go change and then I will let you do what you want."

 _"You could have let her walk out like that, would have been more hilarious."_

Timothy turned to see the Fletchling looking at her with the same amused expression her mother wore, taking what it had just said as an insult she stuck out her tongue and walked back up the stairs to her room.

Quickly pulling together her uniform Timothy smiled as she finished buttoning her vest. Looking at herself in the mirror she admired the hastily put together style she had. Dark blue vest over a white dress shirt and tie, olive shorts, black leggings, and finished with white boots. She picked up a brush, thinking she would straighten her hair, but taking one look at it in the mirror she sighed and threw the brush behind her.

Tilting her head she again wondered why her mother let her dress herself. She clearly didn't have the ability that most had when it came to stuff like this. Shrugging she dashed down the stairs, and proceeded to crash into her mother. Timothy fell to the floor again and her mother began laughing, again.

"You know, I am beginning to think you actually like the floor."

Looking up to her mother with annoyance she picked herself up and dusted herself off. Her mother continued to laugh to herself as she handed the girl a white felt hat with a black feather. Timothy took the hat cautiously and placed it onto her head.

"Oh please, like I would do anything to your precious hat. I am not that mean of a parent."

Timothy then recalled the time that her mother chased her down with her Ryhorn, saying that it was a form of training. Deciding to keep that to herself she smiled and hugged her mother.

"Okay okay, now I think it is time for you to go. We both have things to do today."

Nodding Timothy walked towards the door, but was again stopped by her mother. Turning around she was greeted with the sight of a notebook being pushed into her face.

"Don't forget this, or else no one will understand you."

Smiling again she turned and through the door open, hoping to go out and start her walk around the town, but alas she was stopped by the appearance of two people. One was a boy wearing all blue and a girl wearing a poofy outfit colored in black and pink. She was beginning to wonder if this was part of one of her mothers twisted jokes, and then the boy stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Calem. It seems you are new here so we decided on saying hello."

Timothy hesitated for a bit before she took his hand and shook it, smiling the boy stepped back and the girl stepped forward. The girl bounced around her with a hyper activeness that could be equated to child on a permanent sugar-high. After a few seconds of this the girl stopped and swiftly bowed.

"And I am Shauna, nice to meet you."

Timothy simply stared at the two, not really expecting what they were actually here for, but she waved and tried to walk past, only to be stopped by Calem.

"Just curious, are you perhaps Timothy?"

She stopped and looked at the boy. How in the world did he know her name? Really didn't take long before he gave her his answer.

"You see, we were told by Professor Sycamore to come and pick up the newest inhabitant to this town. He said they were called Timothy, so is this you?"

Timothy simply nodded, and again attempted to leave the two, only to be stopped again by Shauna.

"When Calem heard that name he thought another boy was living here, fun to see that it is you."

Timothy shook her head, most tend to do that so it really didn't bother her anymore. She really didn't know if she could leave, or if she would just be stopped again. Taking her chances she tried to once again walk past them, and to no surprise she was stopped by both of them.

"Where do you think you're going? We said we were here to get you. Now it is time you come with us."

And no matter how much she struggled, Timothy could not escape their grasp as they proceeded to drag her away.

All she wanted to do was go for a walk.

* * *

 _Aquacorde Town_

Timothy continued to try and struggle against the two, even when they forced her into a chair at a random table. Looking across the table she saw two people, both wearing sunglasses. Shauna and Calem took their seats, Timothy really didn't notice anything because the two in front of her were seemingly trying to intimidate her, it was working. She saw Calem's hand move slowly towards the larger of the two, after making contact he then suddenly slammed the boy's head onto the table. The boy shot up and grabbed his face, his shouts of pain muffled. This made Timothy want to laugh, but she was still looking at the smaller of the sunglasses wearing kids.

"Trevor, I thought we decided not to do the intimidation tactic."

The smaller of the two removed his glasses and looked to Calem with a look of amusement.

"Sorry Calem, Teirno thought it would be a good idea, so I went along with it."

This time Shauna spoke, shaking her head at the boy's answer.

"You do know that the things Teirno does are going to get him in trouble one of these days?"

"Hey now, just because I love pranks and the like does not mean I am going to get in trouble!"

Shauna turned and looked at the boy with a straight face, after a couple of seconds of this she turned back to Trevor.

"Just be careful."

* * *

Timothy didn't know what was happening really. The group of people had literally sat there and had one of the longest conversations she had ever heard. It was a surprise to her that the four didn't faint from lack of breathing. She knew she may have exaggerated that, maybe she just wasn't used to people talking for so long, all she knew was it was getting awkward for her.

Especially since she really couldn't get a word in edge wise, not that she could really, but she would at least like to say something. It was several minutes of this before any of them would acknowledge her, and it was Teirno. The one of the group she had decided that she didn't like.

"What's your name new kid?"

The rest of the group went silent, Timothy couldn't believe it. They turned to her and she tried to slide back. She motioned to Calem and Shauna, for she knew that they knew her name and were perfectly capable to tell them. However, they didn't, and she was stuck with answering the question.

Groaning, she pulled out her notebook and a pencil. Flipping open the book she found a page that was blank and scribbled her name onto it, waiting for a few seconds she pocketed her pencil and flipped the book around so they could see.

"'Timothy', well that is interesting and all, but why didn't you just say it?"

This boy was really dense wasn't he? She again groaned and turned the book back over, flipping to the next page and began writing again, she was starting to get really annoyed at how much she would probably have to explain to the boy. Finishing her task she again pocketed her pencil and flipped her notebook over. Everyone leaned forward and tried to read her writing.

"'I am mute, you moron.'"

"Ooh, I could feel that hate."

Timothy flipped the notebook closed and put it back into her bag. She returned her gaze back to the group. Teirno sat back while giving her a skeptical look, everyone else gave her sheepish looks as they too sat back. There were several moments of silence, which Timothy loved, but eventually the smallest of the group spoke up.

"So, Shauna, got the Pokemon from the Professor?"

The girl jumped up with a hand in the air. Timothy, being the closest to the girl, jumped in shock. The girl reached into her bag and produced a silver cylinder with a glass side. She turned it around and placed it onto the table.

Shauna pressed a button on the cylinder, this caused the glass to slide back and the cylinder to separate revealing its contents. Three shiny Pokeballs sat on a red blanket. Timothy leaned down to look closely at the pokeballs, she raised her eyebrow when she spotted symbols carved into the red shells.

Shauna looked to Timothy and nudged her shoulder. The girl looked to Shauna with a blank expression.

"Go on Timothy, pick one."

The girl felt something stir in her, but she ignored the sensation and lifted a hand towards the capsule. Her fingers grazed over the ball with the marking that was in the shape of a flame. Plucking the ball from the capsule she brought it closer, examining its markings closely. Calem chuckled as he pulled out a Pokeball of his own, this one was marked with a teardrop symbol.

"So you chose Fennekin? Then it is a good think that I picked Froakie."

Timothy looked up from her new possession and glared at Calem, she was starting to _really_ not like him. While she was glaring at the boy, Shauna reached into the cylinder and retrieved the final Pokeball. The ball popped open and in a flash of light materialized her Pokemon.

It was the Grass-Type Chespin. Its body was covered in seemingly thick brown fur and green armor plating. It shook itself as it gave the girl a wide smile. Timothy went back to staring at the Pokeball in her hand as the rest of the people there stated their opinions about the Pokemon.

There was an ever growing nagging in the back of her mind, but she simply shook her head.

Finally noticing that the group's attention was no longer on her, she took her chance and slowly started to back away from the table.

She made it about halfway to the town's entrance before she was stopped again.

"Hey Timothy, why not battle?"

Timothy came to a stop and turned towards the girl as she got into position with her Chespin. Looking back down to her Pokeball she lazily tossed it up. There was a brief flash and a yellow furred fox landed gracefully in front of her.

The fox shook herself when she caught sight of the green and brown hedgehog.

 _"So, we meet again you annoying pin cushion!"_

The Chespin didn't even seemed phased by the growling words of the fox, he just simply waved with a smile.

 _"Hiya Fennekin! how are ya?"_

"Oh look, they like each other."

Timothy really wished that she could speak, to tell the girl that the Fennekin in fact did not like the Chespin.

The fox then turned to Timothy and snarled.

 _"Give me your command, and I shall set this opponent ablaze!"_

Timothy simply motioned towards the opposing Pokemon and the Fennekin lunged. It headbutted the Chespin, pushing it back. The hedgehog then raised its arm and a long vine materialized, it smacked the fox aside. The Fennekin huffed a cloud of embers as it picked itself back up.

The Chespin smiled as he spun the vine and smacked her again. He tried for a third, but the fox jumped over it. Landing the fox rushed forward and tackled him again. She gave a smug smile as the Grass type picked itself back up.

 _"You should stay down you poor excuse of a vegetable."_

Timothy just stood there, watching the fight as the two Pokemon charged towards each other. They bounced off and were thrown to their respective sides. The Fennekin shook a bit before one of her legs failed, she tried to stand up as the Chespin bounced back up.

"That's it Chespin! Just a little more!"

Looking up the girl stared at Shauna, she really didn't understand how she was getting so excited. Looking back down to her Pokemon she felt bad that she couldn't tell her what to do. The Fennekin growled as her fur began letting off an orange glow, embers began rising into the air.

Noticing this Timothy quickly pulled out her notebook and began writing as fast as she could. She could hear Shauna command the Chespin to attack with Vine Whip. She had to hurry or her opportunity would be wasted.

Not even thinking Timothy then threw her notebook in front of her Pokemon. The Fennekin slowly looked down to the paper, she raised an eyebrow at the 'Ember' scribbled onto it. She didn't get a chance to ask as the Chespin began running towards her with its vine extended.

The Fennekin then quickly inhaled and let loose its attack. She had expected a small cloud of sparks to fill the air, instead she got a small missile. The projectile flew towards the Chespin at a speed that gave no room to dodge. The fireball connected with the Chespin, and then proceeded to explode, throwing the Chespin back.

Timothy and Fennekin waited to see if the Pokemon was going to move, they tensed up when it did. Managing to stand, Timothy noted the burn on its stomach, it gave Fennekin a thumbs up before passing out and falling back to the floor. The girl allowed herself a smile when she heard Shauna call out her Pokemon's name. She picked up the hedgehog and smiled as she turned back to Timothy.

"That was a great first battle! I could learn lots from this."

 _"If my ability hadn't activated, we might be hearing to opposite."_

Nodding Timothy knelt down and began scratching Fennekin's head. The fox let out a happy noise as the girl moved her attention to her notebook. She frowned when she saw that it had been burned, possibly due to the close proximity to the attack. Sighing she stood, and then proceeded to jump at how close Shauna was to her. She took a step back as the girl handed her a letter. She slowly took it, giving the girl a questioning look.

"That's for your parents. Professor Sycamore asked me to give them out to my friends. It details that you are going on a journey for him. Oh, yeah! Here you go!"

Shauna then reached into her pocket and pulled out a dark blue rectangle with a black and white Pokeball insignia. She pushed it into Timothy's hands and took a step back.

"That is your new Pokedex! You are going to need it if you're going to be a Trainer. Okay, that should be it, I'll be going now. Good luck Timothy!"

With that Shauna turned and ran off, waving at the girl as she headed in the direction of the Pokemon Center. Timothy slowly looked down to the machine and letter in her hands. Quickly putting the letter away she looked down to the Fennekin, the fox looked up at her with wide eyes.

 _"Aren't you going to call me back into my Pokeball?"_

Timothy paused for a moment before she shook her head. She then leaned down and proceeded to pick up the fox. Quickly she placed Fennekin onto her shoulder, shifting to get accustomed to the new weight. She then turned and started walking back towards her house.

Looking down at the Pokedex in her hand when curiosity took hold, she quickly pressed the middle of the Pokeball. The Pokedex then split open an a holographic screen came to life. The screen it had opened up on was a Trainer's License. It had a blank slot for her information, she would fill that out later.

Scrolling through the screens she ended on one that had a little image of Fennekin sitting next to a Pokeball. Thinking of something she pressed the fox's name and the screen shifted to a keyboard. The phrase 'Enter a Nickname' scrolled across the top of the screen.

Timothy paused for a moment, Fennekin watching her closely, she then smiled as she proceeded to type a name.

 _Miko_

She hit enter and the Pokedex returned to the Pokemon screen. The newly christened Miko looked to Timothy with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Is that what you really want? Eh, at least its not bad."_

The girl nodded as she closed the Pokedex. She then smiled as she felt something akin to excitement begin to grow as she neared her home. There was also the tiniest sense of fear, but Timothy ignored it.

As much trouble she had been put through, she was now a Pokemon Trainer.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Okay, first things first, Timothy can talk to Pokemon. Yes I realize this is kind of overused, but if I didn't have someone talking, I honestly think this could get boring. And considering the universe I have for this, it isn't that improbable how she got the ability to do so.

Stating that, I am fully aware that I am telling this story from the end of the timeline. I have an overarching story from Leaf Green to X, so I apologize if I reference things that happen in those stories, I will get to them eventually.

Her name is Timothy, yes I know. There is a reason behind this, and it will be revealed in time.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
